The present invention relates to a cash tray or cash box and more particularly to a cash box which is remotely operated from a data terminal device. Present day merchandising checkout systems usually include an optical reader mounted in a checkout counter for reading UPC bar code labels on purchased merchandise items as part of the checkout operation. Normally the checkout operator stands adjacent the checkout counter and moves the purchased merchandise items past the optical reader. In order to relieve the checkout operator of any physical strain in moving the items past the reader, certain governmental agencies require the checkout operator to sit at the checkout counter while performing a checkout operation. This requirement restricts the amount of working area available to locate the data terminal device associated with the checkout operation. In order to solve this problem, the terminal device has been replaced by separate keyboard, display, cash drawer and printer modules, the latter two modules mounted within the checkout counter. Each module is remotely operated by a central processing unit. With the checkout operator in a sitting position, it was found that movement of the cash drawer from a closed to an open position interfered with the operator when in a sitting position.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a cash box which is convenient to use by an operator in a sitting position.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a cash box which is remotely operated to enable an operator to gain access to the cash box.
It is another object of this invention to provide a cash box with a cash tray compartment constructed to enable an operator to easily retrieve coins and bills from the compartment.
It is another object of this invention to provide a cash box which is simple in construction and therefore low in cost.